


Scared

by Sutoritaimu



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;The Resident: Conrad Hawkins, Devon Pravesh, ReaderTriggers/Warnings: hospital setting, dizzy spells, needles, blood drawnRequest: “Omg I’d LOVE if you wrote for the resident!! In fact if you want a prompt how about Conrad “I know you’re scared but you need to trust me OK?” - Anon





	Scared

You never liked hospitals, they were never your favourite place. You knew that your friend Jude worked in a hospital as a surgeon, but you weren’t even sure if he was working tonight. You had been admitted by your doctor due to having too many dizzy spells which would occasionally floor you until the room was clear and stopped spinning, or until the weird ‘otherworldly’ haze was lifted. You were sitting in a little room for around 10 minutes when a guy with the beginnings of a beard and wearing scrubs appears with a guy in a typical doctor’s coat. You looked at them both as they introduced themselves.

“Hi there, I’m Dr. Hawkins and this is Dr. Pravesh, we’re going to be taking care of you this evening.” The dude in scrubs, Dr. Hawkins, smiled at you as he spoke, this made you feel slightly less uncomfortable, “now, what appears to be the problem, Miss… Y/L/N?” He paused looking at your chart before handing it to Dr. Pravesh. You then proceeded to tell him what had happened and why you were admitted to Chastain by your local Doctor. “Alright then, we’ll take some blood, run a few tests and see what could be causing these dizzy spells.” Dr. Hawkins gave you a warm smile before leaving to retrieve the equipment he would need to run his tests.

When Dr. Hawkins had told you that he needed to take bloods, you forgot that that tended to mean there would be a needle involved. As soon as you saw it though, you began to panic. Hawkins immediately put the needle down and told Pravesh to get a bag for you to breathe into, he then sat on the bed next to you and tried to get you to focus on him and not the needle, to listen to the sound of his voice and focus on getting your breathing under control, this was helped immensely by Pravesh returning with a bag for you to breathe into.

Once you had calmed down, and apologised profusely for freaking out, Dr. Hawkins put his hands gently on your arms and spoke in a soft, comforting voice, “Look, I know you’re scared, but you need to trust me OK? It’ll just take two small minutes. What I need you to do for me is; take a deep breath when I tell you to, exhale when I tell you to and pick a corner in the room to focus on or close your eyes. It’ll be over before you know it.” You nodded at Hawkins and did as he said. Although you were convinced you could feel everything that was happening to you, you knew it was in your head and Hawkins was right, 2 minutes and it was over.


End file.
